1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sewing machine, and more particularly to a sewing machine with a drive-selection device capable of positioning an upper thread wiper when in a non-drive position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A sewing machine is normally provided with a drive device which is used to move needles and used in combination with a first wiper arm for moving an upper thread wiper, a second wiper arm for moving a lower thread wiper, and a presser foot on a needle plate, to carry out different sewing operations.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, the sewing machine can be switched between a drive state where the first wiper arm 11 can be driven to move, and a non-drive state where the first wiper arm 11 cannot be driven to move. In the drive state, the upper thread wiper 12 is preferably located below the needle plate 13 so as to prevent the needles 14 from interfering with the upper thread wiper 12. However, the conventional sewing machine as shown is only capable of switching the first wiper arm 11 between the drive and non-drive states, without being able to making the upper thread wiper 12 located below the needle plate 13 when the first wiper arm 11 is in the non-drive state.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.